guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Zoldark the Unholy
I'm guessing that no-one mentioning Scourge Sacrifice so far, has only been from lack of imagination...? (T/ ) 20:02, 6 September 2007 (CDT) :That would be nice, but I wouldn't spec points in Smiting just for it. I suppose it could be useful even at 0, but this guy isn't really too hard to begin with. BigAstro 20:35, 6 September 2007 (CDT) Looks like this guy has the same skills as palawa joko in the norn tourny.--69.145.194.67 20:05, 6 September 2007 (CDT) I'm seeing a bug with Zoldark's health bar. The last 2 times I've killed him he suddenly died with about 20% of his bar left, and stopped summoning somewhere just below 50%.--Semantic 23:59, 19 September 2007 (CDT) :I'm guessing there's something with his skills that either miscalculate, or really do sap 20% of his health away, and then he just regains it so fast, you don't notice it while busy killing minions. Mightywayne 23:16, 23 September 2007 (CDT) ::I saw that behavior the first time I fought Zoldark too. I didn't really have a good team build for fighting him, so he had wiped us more than once. We were rezzing and trying to kill off the minions to slowly make him sac himself to death. Then all of a sudden with about a quarter of his health left he just died. Very strange. Fought him again today with a better team build though and didn't get a chance to see if that behavior repeated since we wiped him out pretty quickly. Shadowlance 02:13, 27 February 2008 (UTC) :::As of today I can confirm that this behavior still exists. I just fought him and he and his minions disappeared at around 33% health.-- (Talk) ( ) 03:24, 20 May 2009 (UTC) :::: I think this sudden death behavior is caused by his spell "Master of Necromancy". When Zoldark uses this skill, his health bar is boosted temporarily. However, the extra health bar he gained this way is just an illusion when minions are all killed by players. 14:08, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Holy Spear Wouldn't this work well? =] Aeris TC 18:42, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :I don't think his minions are counted as "minions" for the sake of those skills. --Macros 18:49, 10 September 2007 (CDT) :A pair of Avatar of Balthazar dervishes work quite well, however.--Semantic 00:00, 20 September 2007 (CDT) Hell Yeah this was easy: kill his minions, wait for him to get at 25%, die, let his order of necro work out, grab a longbow and instantkill! :What is this Order of Necro you are talking about? Zeek Aran 22:57, 23 October 2007 (UTC) There are some easier ways... ... And one is called an Avatar of Balthazar Dervish tanker. Since enchantments won't last for shit, you might as well use skills. Since AoB is holy, makes you attack 33% faster, and lasts a bit over 70 seconds at just 12 Mysticism, it's worth a shot. Bring other enchantments that have effects when they end also, since the matter that the minions get resurrected and spam Expunge, it could be beneficial to have those that have effects when ended. A smiter is optional, you just can't use enchantments. Bring the cheap 5e smite spells which deal holy damage. Signet of Judgment might work, I'm not sure. Ray of Judgment is also good, since around 15 Smite it can deal 100+ damage which is doubled to undeads, and sets the undead on fire. Gladiator's Defense and other blocking tactics skills work well, as all the minions are melee-based. Ritualists' spirits may be more effective than that of a Protective monk. Forget Aegis, use Displacement. Elementalists should be earth warders with Ward Against Melee and Ward Against Foes. A good elite to go with this might be Shockwave, as they all seem to be spreading out somewhat but in a good area. Light of Deldrimor is a definite. :^All unsigned not written by me. Light of Deldrimor seemed to do significant damage to the boss himself - after I figured that out I always activated it in range of him and it seemed quite effective. Can anyone confirm if holy damage on Zoldark himself is doubled? In other words, is he undead himself? The Light also pays off, literally, during the entire dungeon run.--War Pig5 05:56, 29 January 2008 (UTC) Finally an imaginative Boss --62.253.192.37 09:12, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Anyone think this is one of the better and more interesting bosses in GWEN? Something other than straight damage is required :I just steamrolled him and his minions with my usually 3 SF and me the triple chop warrior build. They didn't stand a chance. Maybe I should get more creative next time while attempting a dungeon...-- igathrashTalk^ 23:35, 28 November 2007 (UTC) Hammer Warrior with Judges insight and DBS Maybe throw in Dolyak sig if u feel lucky xD Deismios 05:36, 29 May 2008 (UTC)